


Our Little Family

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A tumblr request: is it alright if I request a thing? specifically regarding an older prompto getting to hold his tiny child for the first time, if you'd like to write it?





	Our Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> I actually LOVED writing this. If you wanna request more domestic or papa prom/reader stories do so on my tumblr or shoot me a message here!

Hot. Sweaty. Painful. Tired.

All’s you wanted to do was sleep, especially after being in labor for god knows how many hours. You were in a world of hurt, but it wasn’t as bad because your husband was there.

Prompto Argentum. You two had been married for a bit, you had gotten hitched during the years darkness, but had held off on starting a family due to the dangerous world; however, with the light and the true King returned to the world, it was a much safer, happier world.  You two had discussed having a family, after all.

As the doctors handed you your child you began to tear up. All the effort you put forth in those nine months made it very worth it. You pulled the towel he was bundled in down slightly and held your finger near his face, cooing as he giggled and grabbed onto it. You gently pulled away to cover your mouth as you yawned, a happy but tired smiled on your face. You looked up to Prompto who looked so elated but also scared.

“Do you want to hold him, Prommy?” You asked.

He nodded nervously, sanitizing his hands vigorously and took the baby as you gently passed him to Prompto.

“Hey there, little Noct…” He whispered, using the name he had chosen out for your child.

You couldn’t blame him for the name he chose, Noctis was very dear to you two and the King himself was more than proud to have his best friend’s child be named after himself.

The look on Prompto’s face made this twenty times more worth it than you ever thought; the sheer happiness on his face as he held your newborn child, gently cradling it in his arms was one that you wish you could capture with his camera.

Prompto looked down at you and smiled, tears welling up in his eyes.

“He’s ours, babe,” he whispered.

You nodded.

“He’s so beautiful…”

“He is.”

“I love him. I love you,” he began to weep.

You reached up and wiped his tears from his face, your hand resting on his cheek. He set the baby down in the cart next to your hospital bed and smiled at you, leaning down to hug you, which you reciprocated, wrapping your arms around his lean body.

“Come to bed with me, Prom,” you told him.

He smiled at you, pulling the cart closer to your bed so he can watch your baby with you as you slipped into sleep. He made his way around the other side of your hospital bed, grabbing you gently and holding you from behind. He rested his head on his arm as you placed your hand on top of the one he had over your torso, turning your head back to smile up at him. He looked down at you and smiled back, kissing your forehead before returning his gaze to your child.

Prompto began to absentmindedly stroke your stomach before he pressed gentle kisses to your neck, the gentle scratching of his goatee and his warmth against you making you more drowsy.

“Y’know, it feels weird not feeling a baby bump when I hold you,” he whispered. “I almost miss it,” he let out that deep raspy chuckle, the one he let out often after intimate moments or when he was very tired.

You chucked and turned around, nuzzling against his forehead as you gently cradled his head with your free arm.

“I don’t miss it,” you laughed, tired and sore.

He giggled in the crook of your neck.

“Well we have baby number one… we have plenty of time for two and three,” he said.

“How big of a family do you want to support?”

He paused, looking up at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I want 20 children. And they’re all going to be ours,” he sang.

You half groaned and giggled, turning away from him and rubbing circles in his hand with your thumb.

“You’re going to kill me, Argentum.”

“Yes, but it’ll be with my love for you, Mrs. Argentum.”

“A deadly weapon indeed,” you replied.

He let out a breathy laugh and lifted his head from your neck, returning it to his elbow.

You sighed, happy and content with your life and family: the most wonderful, loving husband and your beautiful baby boy.


End file.
